Sweet Family
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: Izaya has a pretty big secret, which only Shinra knows, but what will happen if he decides to troll Shizuo dressed as a woman? What will Izaya do when his secret gets out? How will Shizuo react when he discovers Izaya's secret? They can decide whether the
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: I do not own Drrr! (unfortunately *sigh*) and neither do I own the characters. This is a yaoi mpreg fanfic, don't like, don't read! :D**

 **Plus this is an updated chapter, do not worry, we didn't change the contents with my beta, Dooliganog, but we only changed a few wordings and grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 1

Orihara Izaya stood up from his favourite swivel chair, patting his stomach. ' _Oh great_ ' He thought, sighing as he closed his laptop and headed towards the bathroom.

Namie glanced up while quirking an eyebrow, though not asking questions. She resumed working through the papers she had strewn across her desk. As Izaya came back, he went into the kitchen and took a bar of chocolate, slowly unwrapping it and taking small bites.  
Namie raised an eyebrow as she watched the man's antics. "I thought you hated sweet things?" She asked, surprised.  
"I do, though it's none of your business why I'm eating chocolate right now." He said, smirking at the flabbergasted face he got in reply. "I have to go out to get some information, so be a good girl." He said, grinning mischievously. "And make me some dinner, ne~?" Izaya laughed and left the room, a skip to his step.  
The agitated woman completely ignored her boss, until he came back dressed in full drag.

Namie's mouth practically fell open. He was wearing incredibly short black shorts, with a read v-neck t-shirt. A black coat with red fur trim, instead of his usual brown fur trimmed jacket, hung loosely on his slim frame. His long black socks reached his knees and were paired with a pair of boots with a slight heel. The fake glossy black hair he had attached reached the middle of his back. He even wore a bra and his 'breasts', which must have been stuffed with something, looked astonishingly real.  
"What the hell?" She asked, pulling out her phone quick and snapping a few pictures, all the while grinning madly. "Orihara Izaya dressed as a woman?"  
"Shut up Namie, I'm Kanra-chan~" The informant said in a high feminine voice, smiling creepily at her. "Oh, and watch it with that phone, or Izaya-san might deduct your payment if you don't delete those pictures, ne~?" He said dangerously.

Namie begrudgingly deleted the pictures while gritting her teeth, and Izaya left satisfied, grinning to himself.  
Izaya arrived in Shinjuku and spent his time strolling around the bustling city, getting his information from a client, and then left for Ikebukuro. He wanted to take advantage of being dressed as a girl, and see how his hated one and only Shizu-chan would react.

It wasn't hard to find the blonde mop of unruly hair, standing out brightly in the throng. Izaya was about to go and pester the blonde monster, but a man grabbed him from behind, turning him around.  
"Hey~ Kanra-chan~" The grossly fat man said, grinning. His breath reeked of alcohol, and his movements were sluggish. Izaya sighed recognising the man as one of his clients, and rolled his eyes.

"Y'know~ I really missed you~" He sniggered drunkenly, and before Izaya could react, the man feverishly attacked his lips. A muffled shout was heard from Izaya, as he desperately searched for his pocket knife in his jacket.  
Meanwhile, Shizuo stood at a bar, smoking his cigarette and talking with his boss, when he felt the Flea's scent. He looked around suspiciously, when he noticed a Flea-looking-girl getting kissed by and ugly fat man.

As his jaw dropped, and he looked closer, he noticed that the girl was indeed the Flea. Shizuo's lips stretched wide in a shit eating grin, and a laugh rumbled deep in his chest.  
"Um, Shizuo?" Asked his boss Tom, snapping his fingers in front of the bleached blond's face.  
"Ah, yeah, sorry Tom-san" The blonde replied sheepishly, still grinning. He pointed to the odd couple. "See that girl who's squirming in that fatty's grip?" When Tom nodded, Shizuo continued, sniggering a bit. "Well, I'm going to pay that girl a visit, since we know each other so well." Just as he said, he stood and stalked towards the couple, leaving a confused Tom by the bar.

Only Shizuo, Shinra, Celty and Namie knew that Izaya was also Kanra on the internet, and Shizuo assumed that Izaya had dressed like her in order to get information. A plan slowly formed in his head as he reached the couple. Still grinning, Shizuo separated the fat man from Izaya.  
"Well, who do we have here~?" Shizuo sang, as the man cried out in terror as Shizuo dangled him high in the air as if he was just a rag doll. Izaya gulped, taking in a huge amount of air in his burning lungs.  
"Ah, Shizu-chan!" Izaya said smirking, his plan kicking in. People around them were starting to stare, whispering to each other and snapping pictures of the fortissimo of Ikebukuro.  
"Mm, Kanra-chan, why are you cheating on me? Especially with a fat man like this!" Said the blonde, feigning to be hurt.

Izaya spluttered in response, taking a mental note that Shizu-chan's unpredictability destroys everything, so never plan something if Shizu-chan's around. Quickly composing himself, he took up the act as a hurt girlfriend.  
"Hah? This guy molested me and you think I cheated on you?" Izaya asked bewildered, in a high pitched girl voice.  
"K-Kanra!" The fattie said, paling as Shizuo's grip tightened. His eyes screamed betrayal, as he thought Kanra was his.  
"Is that so?" Shizuo asked, smirking. "Alrighty then, I guess I can throw him through the city then?"  
"Please do so." Said Izaya flatly, and Shizuo shrugged and did just that. The fattie flew over the city, landing in a dumpster long forgotten. What the informant didn't expect, was that Shizuo draped one of his long heavy arms around his shoulder and pulled him towards the bar, where Tom sat still confused.  
"Sorry Tom-san, I had to save my girlfriend." Smiled Shizuo cheekily, and Tom choked on his drink while Izaya became still as a statue due to shock.  
"You never told you had a girlfriend!" Noted Tom, coughing, and Izaya quickly replied before Shizuo could open his mouth.  
"You see, my darling is shy, so he didn't really want to spread it." He said in a sweet voice, digging his deliberately manicured, longer nails into Shizuo's back, drawing blood. Shizuo just chuckled at Izaya's feeble attempt to hurt him.  
"Ah, I see... If you want, I can give you the day off, Shizuo?" Tom asked with raised brows, slightly confused.  
"Ah, no need to, we have three more clients right? 'Tis not that long" Shrugged the blond, dropping his hands to Izaya's small of his back, making the informant shriek quietly.

Tom nodded and they headed towards one of the client's house, while Shizuo enjoyed trolling Izaya, as his hands brushed the other's thighs at the hem of the shorts, or as he 'accidentally' tickled the male under his shirt, making the informant blush while gasping slightly at each touch and sending promising death glares to him.  
' _Goddamnit Shizu-chan won't stop touching me, and I'm really sensitive, especially now!' The poor informant thought. 'Plus I left my knife in the other jacket!_ '

Tom tried to ignore Shizuo's new trolling side, and proceeded to ask the money from the first of the clients of the last three debitors they would visit that day. Soon, Shizuo had beaten the crap out of all three clients, and had their debts payed.

As Shizuo's work finished, Izaya wanted to shimmie home, (hopefully) without Shizuo noticing him, though no such luck, obviously. Said blond debt collector, grabbed the informant by the arm and slung him on his shoulder.  
"We need to talk, Kanra, dear~" Shizuo said, smirking and heading towards his apartment, waving to a bewildered Tom. A few passerbies had their eyes big as saucers as they watched shocked, that Heiwajima Shizuo had a woman on his shoulder  
"Put me down you damn protozoa!" Shrieked Izaya banging Shizuo's back to no avail. "Can you even hear me Shizu-chan?!" He reached up yanking hard on the debt collector's bleach blonde hair, but even that was ignored. "I said put me DOWN!" A frustrated sigh and a growl escaped Izaya's lips at Shizuo's infuriating smirk.  
"And since when did I ever listen to you, Kanra, dear?" Shizuo asked, mischief glinting in his golden eyes.  
"Never, since not even I listen to you." Sighed the informant in defeat. He guessed, he'd have to see the end of this without any backup escape plans. "Could you at least put me down, so I can walk beside you?" he pleaded.  
The blonde considered his request and decided to comply, albeit hugging Izaya with an arm so he couldn't escape. 'Well, let's what will happen!' sighed Izaya mentally, preparing himself for his possible death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oookay, here is the second chapter, and please thank Dooliganog for her hard work, as she corrected all my mistakes 3  
I hope you'll like this chapter too :)**

Chapter 2

Shizuo strode idly, with one arm around Izaya, who just wished that this whole ordeal would be over. Izaya was getting more and more irritated by the whispers and pointing's of passerbies, while the blonde brute didn't seem affected at all. Typical for him not to pay attention on what others say or do.

They soon reached Shizuo's apartment complex, and used the stairs to get to the second floor, where Shizu-chan's flat was. The blonde man opened the door with his keys, and ushered the cross-dressed Izaya inside, while grinning madly to himself.

Izaya, as if he were at home, took off his shoes and headed towards the kitchen. He already knew how Shizu-chan's apartment looked.

It was neat and tidy, though small, and had a welcoming, homey and cozy atmosphere. Whithout a word, Izaya opened the fridge and took a piece of cake he knew he'd find in the sweet tooth Shizu-chan's house. Shizuo followed suit, mildly curious about what the Flea wanted to do with his cake. When he noticed Izaya was going to eat it, he got irritated. Damn, that was _his_ cake for God's sake!

˝Hey Flea, that's my cake!˝ Snorted the blonde, trying to pluck the plate out of the shorter male's grasp, but Izaya was quick enough to dodge Shizuo's hand and, continued munching happily on the piece of cake.

˝Shizu-chan, did you make this?˝ Izaya asked curiously, devouring the cake with a delighted glint in his eyes.

˝Yeah, why?˝ Asked Shizuo, sighing at the Flea's childishly happy expression.

˝'Cuz it's delicious~!˝ Replied Izaya, taking another piece from the fridge.

˝Thanks, I guess...˝ The blonde mumbled, as Izaya went and sat on the couch in the living room.

Shizuo followed and sat near him, watching Izaya as he ate the cake. Shizuo frowned, looking at Izaya, who was blissfully eating the cake, sucking the fork after every bite he took. The frown getting deeper on Shizuo's face, he gingerly reached over to brush his fingers over Izaya's cheeks so as to clean a little smudge of chocolate.

The moment Izaya felt Shizuo's fingers, he gasped lightly and glared at the blonde. Said blonde, gaining some confidence, trailed his fingers down Izaya's neck and over the exposed collarbones. This made Izaya shiver as he backed away, scowling at the blonde.

˝What the hell, Shizu-chan?˝ Izaya asked finishing the last bites of the cake, and putting the dishes in the sink.

˝Well, you seem really sensitive, and I just thought of enjoying myself over your reactions.˝ Replied the blonde honestly and bluntly, making Izaya snort.

˝Leave it to Shizu-chan to ruin my life with his blunt honesty.˝ He growled taking a sharper knife out of the drawer. ˝This will have to do until I get home. Now–˝ He quickly spun around, slashing Shizuo's chest, leaving a gash dripping with blood. ˝–mind telling me why you brought me here?˝

˝To troll you?˝ Shizuo said with a childishly innocent expression on his face, making Izaya dumbfounded for a second.

That second was enough for Shizuo's hand to snap out and seize the knife, and throwing it in the sink, furthermore, that one second was enough for Shizuo to even close Izaya in the cage of his arms, making him squeak like a pig. Izaya mentally face-palmed, and noted to never, ever go near Shizu-chan during this specific period of every month, because he is irrational and too sensitive to physical touches.

˝Am I dreaming, or are you really getting aroused?˝ Shizuo whispered huskily in Izaya's ear, which made him gasp. The smaller male hadn't noticed, that he indeed is getting aroused just by being in Shizu-chan's company.

˝Oh, Shut up!˝ Izaya hissed, and Shizuo just chuckled. ' _He looks like a cat like this_ ' he thought to himself, as he lightly nibbled Izaya's ear, earning a hissed moan from him. ˝Shizu-chan, stop!˝ Izaya gasped as Shizuo licked his ear.

˝Why? Your body seems to need it˝ he asked, genuinely curious. ˝Is it because we hate each other?˝

˝N-no, it's because...˝ Izaya blushed from embarrassment as he tried to explain himself. ˝Shizu-chan, right now, you know... It'd be real inconvenient for me to have sex...˝ He coughed to hide his embarrassment.

˝Why?˝ Shizuo asked more curious this time.

˝Sheesh! Just because. There is a period in each month when I can't have sex, and that is that. Accept it!˝ Huffed the smaller male, squirming in Shizuo's embrace.

˝You sound like a damn woman, Flea˝ Shizuo growled, bending down to suck the pale skin of the informant's neck. Izaya moaned, desperately trying to get away from Shizuo's grasp, not wanting to reveal his secret, because if he did... He didn't even want to think what will Shizu-chan would say or do if he found out the secret, which only Shinra knew, due to special circumstances.

Tears started welling up in the ravenette's eyes, as he tried not to indulge the pleasure Shizuo made him feel. Desperate to get away, he resorted to pleading.

˝Shizu-chan, _please_ , let me go.˝ He moaned quietly, a small tear trickled down his cheek, even though he tried his best not to start crying. Shizuo noticing this, he caught the tear with his thumb.

˝Wow. Orihara Izaya pleading, heh? And are you crying?˝ He asked chuckling lightly.

˝No I'm not!˝ Izaya huffed then sniffed, as a few more tears escaped, running down his face.

˝Okay, okay, I'll stop˝ Shizuo sighed, kissing Izaya's forehead, smiling lightly, while catching those few tears with his thumb, and gently drying the smaller male's face. ˝Better?˝

Izaya nodded, burying his face in Shizuo's broad chest, sighing tiredly.

˝When doeas this period you are talking about end?˝ Shizuo asked patting the informant's head. ' _Hn, he has surprisingly soft hair_.' He thought.

˝In a week˝ replied Izaya, detangling himself from Shizuo. ˝You'll know, since I decided that whenever it is this specific time of the month I won't come to find you.˝ He said, waving dismissively.

˝Why?˝ Inquired the debt-collector.

˝Because I have damn mood swings, that's why!˝ Growled Izaya impatiently, and went in the kitchen to pick up the chocolate he found on the table. ˝I'll be going now, see you in a week or so, then!˝ Without a further ado, Izaya left, still in the disguise of Kanra-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oookay~ Here's the next chapter. Beware contains smut! Even if you don't like smut, please read through it because it has important information (plus it's not too detailed.) And another warning: this is an Mpreg fanfiction. In this chapter lies the answer to why it's mpreg.  
** **(PS: I don't know when I'll be able to update the next chapetr, hopefully in two weeks from now at the most)**

Chapter 3

The next week rolled away quite quickly, and frankly, Izaya indeed didn't bother Shizuo during this special period he was talking about. Though, as soon as this brief span was over, he immediately set foot in Ikebukuro, in order to vex his Protozoa. First though, he visited Shinra for courtesy, as he invited him for a tea, which tasted slightly strange and made him feel funny and oversensitive. He left for Ikebukuro, not paying attention to his body's strange behaviour. He spotted the tangled mop of blonde hair amidst the crowd almost right away, and his heart couldn't help, but miss afew beats. As he was about to tackle the blonde from behind, a better idea struck him. He quietly snuck away, without Shizuo noticing him, and he left for the blond's apartment.

It wasn't too long that Shizuo finally reached his home. As he entered his house, he felt a familiar, musky scent invade his nosetrills. Though something was slightly off. Scowling, he kicked his shoes off, and entered his room, where he found an infamous informant in a... rather exquisitely vulnerable state. His eyes were closed, as he lay panting, his jacket and shirt long discarded somewhere on the floor. The zip of his jeans was open, as one of his hands clenched around his obvious erection, thriving to pleasure himself with determined jerks. His other hand layed on his chest, tweaked and pinched his niples, adding some more spice to the whole situation.

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo called out gently, with raised brows. He could feel his own blood rushing south, and his pants getting slowly more and more tight.

"S-Shizu-ch-chan..." Izaya moaned with closed eyes, plea obvios in his voice. "H-help please~. S-Shinra gave me aaah~ a-aphrodisiac... hnn~" The informant whined, too far gone to think of the consequences of his words. Shizuo complied all to happily. He quickly shed his clothes off, and climbed atop Izaya, trailing his hand over his lithe form. The ravenette gasped and opened his eyes upon feeling the gentle, nonetheless fiery touches. His cheeks got even more dusted with the color of blood, as he blushed deeply upon setting his eyes on Shizuo's bare body. Said blonde bent down, gently nipping Izaya's already swollen lips, as he silently asked for acces. The ravenette with a moan opened his mouth and with a determined move he swithed their positions as Shizuo ravished his wet cavern with his toungue. Breaking the kiss, Izaya smirked as he spread Shizuo's legs.

"How sweet of you to let me enter you." He sang bending down to nip Shizuo's neck.

"Haaah? In your dreams Flea!" Shizuop growled, and in a flash he reversed their position leaving bite marks and hickeys on Izaya's exposed collarbone and neck. His hands wondered down Izaya's abdomen, teasing the already flushed and sensitive skin, and he tentatively dipped a finger under Izaya's waistband, making the raven whimper.

"Sh-Shizu- n-no!" Izaya tried to deter the path of those smart fingers to no avail. He struggledto keep his thoughts as sane as possible amidts all the pleasure he felt. He finally managed to push away Shizuo's hands, as they tried to take his jeans off.

"Why not? You're clearly in need of help, but I'm not letting you top me." Growled Shizuo as he finally got Izaya of his remaining clothes without ripping them. He scowled, seeing that Izaya immediately closed his legs, and refused to let Shizuo penetrate him. He gently carrased the smaller male's creamy white thighs, and tried to ease them apart, though Izaya wouldn't budge, and Shizuo didn't want to use sheer strength or else he might damage the lithe informant. "Izaya, why won't you let me enter you?" He asked softly, bending over to nuzle the informant's neck. "Does this have to do with your hybris?"

"Haah" Izaya mused sourly. "As if it would be that simple. I didn't even know a protozoa like you knows such a word that originates from the ancient greek culture." Izaya shook his head bitterly.

"Then what's the problem?" insisted the blonde, leaving butterfly kisses on Izaya's neck.

Izaya's breathing quickened at the thought of revealing his deepest secret, and thought of the pros and cons. 'Well, it's not like Shizu-chan will go and tell everyone he meets... I might as well grabe the bull by it's horns and tell him.' He thought, letting out a long sigh.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone?" He asked timidly, unsure of the outcome of his actions. Shizuo looked up, nodding. Izaya sighed and spread his legs. "G-Go and check yourself what my secret is." He murmured quietly, letting his arms fall over his eyes as he tried to escape from Shizuo's reaction. The debt collector sat up, crawling over Izaya's widely spread legs.

"Oh..." Was Shizuo's only reaction as he saw what Izaya was hiding. "You're intersex."

"Yeah." Izaya looked up to see Shizuo smiling down at him, which confused him. "Aren't you disgusted?"

"No, why would I be?" Shizuo asked kissing Izaya. "Mother Nature created you, so there's no need to be disgusted. I actually find it quite nice and practical." He admitted blushing, while reaching down and slowly circleing his middle finger around the vagina. Izaya moaned and glared at the blonde.

"What do you mean by practical?!" He yelped and gasped as Shizuo inserted his long digit in the whole.

"I mean if you're kinky I could put a vibrator in one of your wholes and fuck your other whole." He grinned showing his tounge. Before Izaya could remark on that semtence, the blonde cut him off by kissing him, and inserting another finger in Izaya's vagina and making a scissoring motion so as to loosen up the smaller male. Soon a third finger was inserted, eliciting a string of moans as Shizuo brushed Izaya's prostrate, nearly making him come. When Izaya could bare no more, Shizuo pulled his fingers out, and quickly put on a condom, then penetrated the informant with his own, hard erection. The bed creaked in protest as skin slapped against skin, with strong fast thrusts. Moans were audible accompanied by low growls and grunts, as both of the men neared their climax. They soon came, gasping each other's names as they rode out their orgasms, and lay panting, breathless next to each other. Despite the orgasm, Izaya was still horny, so they had five other rounds, much to Shizuo's content, untill they finally lay exhausted, their skin glistening with sweat, under the covers. Izaya scooted over to the debt collector, and snuggled up into the large chisled chest.

"Hey... that specific period you were talking about..." The blonde started awkwardly as he cuddled Izaya back.

"... I had my menstruation you Protozoa." Izaya chuckled, yawning as he closed his eyes. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to tell Shizu-chan the truth.

"Oh. Okay..." Said protozoa mumbled, he too closing his eyes and drifting into peaceful slumber along with his not-really-arch-enemy-anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~ dear readers! Sorry for being late with this chap, but here it is :)  
Oh, and HAPPY EASTER to everyone! I hope you get tonns of chocolate :D  
And please thank my dear Beta for correcting my mistakes even though being swamped with studying ^^**

Chapter 4

The next morning, Izaya woke to the scent of pancakes.

Drowsily, he opened his eyes and sat up. As he looked around and realized he was naked, yesterday night's events flooded his mind. He carefully got off the bed, minding his sore rear and rummaged through Shizuo's closet only to find a lot of bartender suits and a few casual clothes and gym clothes. He settled for a plain, white T-Shirt, which reached his thighs. He left for the kitchen and saw Shizuo in a black short and a white tank top, with an apron that had 'Kiss the cook' written on it in English.

"Oh my, what a sight." Izaya chuckled, smooching a kiss on Shizuo's cheek. "Good morning~."

"Good morning to you too." The blonde smiled back, bringing the rest of the pancakes to the table. "I made two different kind of syrups for the pancakes. There's maple syrup or dark chocolate syrup. which is pretty bitter for my likes."

"Oh, thank you." Chuckled the ravenette, tasting the pancakes with the dark chocolate syrup. "Oh my god, this is delicious!" He looked up surprised, a small smile playing on his face as he dove in and ate all his portion pretty swiftly. "May I have some coffee, please?"

"Sure, black or with milk?" Asked Shizuo, standing up to prepare Izaya's morning caffeine dose

"Black as my soul~!" Came a reply, and soon the blonde brought Izaya his midnight black, overly strong coffee. "Mm~, perfect!" Izaya sighed as he drank the whole mug of dark liquid in one gulp, and leaned back in the chair with a satisfied sigh. "Now I feel like my brain is functioning well."

"That's good, because I wanted to talk to you about something." Shizuo declared as he set the used dishes in the sink, and motioned Izaya towards the living room to sit on the couch.

"What is it, Shizu-chan?" Asked the informant, making himself comfortable as he lay down and snuggled in the pillows.

"Hey, don't fall asleep!" The blonde laughed and tickled the smaller man, receiving a grunt and a kick in the stomach along with a furious glare, which made Shizuo laugh. "Back to the point. Umm... How am I supposed to put this..." Shizuo scratched his head. "What are we right now?"

"Huh? Isn't that obvious, Shizu-chan? I'm a God and you're a monster!" Izaya chirped happily, smirking coyly as he laid his feet in Shizuo's lap.

"That's not what I meant!" Shizuo growled, annoyed by the reply.

"I know, I know!" Izaya laughed, then looked seriously in Shizuo's golden eyes. "Still, I think it's obvious what we are. At least that's what I think. Maybe you protozoa can't even think or understand my logic." Izaya mused. "But I think our relationship hasn't fundamentally changed. I mean we have hated each other since the first time we've met, but I think we've also loved each other in a twisted way. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we always engrossed with what the other does? Do we not need each other in order to bring some color in our lives? Are we not essential to each other? Have we not seeped into each other's pores so badly that we can't have enough of each other?" Izaya inquired, his tone demanding, still playful in an odd way.

He crept closer and closer to the stoic blonde man, who kept nodding to all his questions, until his face was only separated by mere millimeters from Shizuo's lips. "I think our relationship is only clear to the two of us. Shizu-chan, you're incredibly sweet, which I hate. I hate it with all my being, but there is a small, exquisite bitter part in you, which I love. I love it so much I can't have enough of it." The ravenette concluded by kissing the blonde's lips softly, tentatively. Shizuo responded immediately, entangling his tongue with the other's.

"And I find you terribly bitter, which I hate, though there is a small sweet part in you which I love." He replied after separating their lips for breath.

"I knew Shizu-chan would understand." Izaya smirked settling himself in Shizuo's lap, and felt the other man's heartbeat increasing lightly. "Gah, I have to go back to work~" He suddenly whined as he saw it was already 1 P.M. "Namie will kill me and pester me about slacking off."

"Isn't that woman a creep? I mean isn't she the one who is in love with her own brother?" Shizuo asked, frowning as it seemed to dawn on him too, that they've slept through half of the day.

"Yeah, she's that one." Izaya chuckled as Shizuo gave a disgusted look. "Now that's disgusting. Not you being intersex. That's not disgusting at all"

"Shizu-chan you're flattening me." Izaya smirked, chuckling lightly. "But I'm glad you don't find me disgusting, and that you find Namie that."

"You kidding? Not even I'm that into Kasuka. Okay I love him, but I'm not in love with him!" The blonde mused, letting go of Izaya as he stood up preparing to get home.

"Right, though you do have a strong over protectiveness if it comes to Hanejima-kun. Dare I say brother complex." The smaller male stated then left to pick up his own clothes in order to dress. When he finished he came out holding the T-Shirt he had borrowed during the morning. "Mind if I take this shirt away and use it as a pajama?" He asked waving said cloth in front of the blonde's eyes who was watching TV.

"Like some of my hoodies and shorts you snuck away from my house while we were still in high school? Especially that grey hoodie and black shorts which were my favorite ones?" Shizuo smirked at the dumbfounded expression Izaya had.

"How did you realize that?!" He huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mh? I don't know, maybe the fact that you stole them from me when you 'accidentally' lost your home keys, and your parents just happened to be on a business trip and your sister went with them too." The blonde's smile grew wider as Izaya blushed in frustration. "I remember you liked wearing my hoodies and shorts, but whined a lot about them being too big for you, so you just left them, but after graduation they gradually disappeared from my closet so it must have been you."

"Sheesh!" Izaya stomped clearly annoyed by Shizuo's sudden revelation. "I couldn't help it! They were so soft and large and comfy!" Shizuo only laughed at his reply, and thought that Izaya was cute.

"Anyway you can keep that shirt and I have some other clothes that are small for me, but might be just the rights size for you." The debt collector said as he strode over to his room, taking out a few clothes from a hidden shelf in his wardrobe. He put them in a smaller suitcase and gave it to Izaya, who happily accepted it, and left for his own apartment in Shinjuku.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not posting the next chapter and not warning you at all about waiting! Please forgive me, and bear with me for a little longer, since I'm pretty busy right now with school. Other than studying I have to paint with a few of my classmates the walls of my classroom, since we're going to have a contest about whose classroom is the best.  
** **In the meantime here's the fifth chapter. Please enjoy and REVIEW. I really need reviews to know how much you like it or not. Thanks again for waiting :D**

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Izaya did it with Shizuo, and he visited Shizuo every day in Ikebukuro and sometimes even surprised the debt collector in his apartment. He was planning to sleep over Shizuo's, but apparently his stomach decided on the opposite. As soon as Izaya got out of the bed, he threw up everything in the porcelain chair in the bathroom.

Feeling queasy and dizzy, Izaya waited until the black spots in his eyes disappeared. He carefully stood up, and walked towards the kitchen to eat something light, though he ended up eating twice as much as he had expected to eat.

Sitting on the couch, he called Namie and told her not to come that day, for he probably had a stomach bug. That was everything Namie needed to hear in order to steer clear of Izaya's house so she could stalk her brother. Sighing, the male hung up and laid on the couch.

' _I wonder what Shizu-chan's doing now. Maybe I could call him?_ ' Izaya thought. He dialed Shizuo's number, and surprisingly, the brute picked the line up.

"Hey, Flea." The blonde greeted, and Izaya heard a loud thump and crash, as Shizuo kicked some poor people's ass.

"Hey, Shizu-chan, I'm not sure if I'll be able to come tonight, 'cause this morning I barfed my stomach out." Izaya sighed, and heard Shizuo banging someone's head in the wall.

"Well, take some meds and sleep. Maybe you'll be better by the evening, and if not I'll come to your place." The ex-bartender suggested.

"Right, why not. That's not at all a bad idea." The ravenette agreed. They talked a little more, then hung up, as Shizuo had work to do, and Izaya wanted to sleep.

Later on, in the evening Izaya felt much better, so he called Shizuo notifying him that he'd go to the blonde's house.

Happily, Izaya packed a few things in a backpack, and set out for Ikebukuro. He passed by Russia Sushi, getting nauseous from the odors that seeped out. Hastily shuffling forth, he soon reached Shizuo's apartment and rang the bell.

"Here you are, Flea." The blonde opened the door, letting the ravenette in. "So, how's your stomach?"

"Better, but still slightly queasy." Izaya shrugged kicking his shoes off and kissing Shizuo's lips.

"If you barf again today or tomorrow we'll call Shinra." The blonde declared, guiding Izaya towards the living room.

"Must we, Shizu-chan?" Izaya whined and got a stern nod from Shizuo in reply.

"Sheesh, Shizu, I don't wanna~" Izaya pouted, hoping to be cute enough for the blonde in order to win. "I can take care of myself. Probably 'tis just a stomach bug!"

"Still. Even if you give me that cute face and say its just a stomach bug, if you vomit again, we call Shinra." Shizuo scolded.

And as it turned out, they had to call Shinra the next morning (much to Izaya's chagrin), because Izaya threw up the breakfast he had eaten. The couple decided to visit Shinra after they had called him at least eight times - with no answer. Their sudden appearance made the bespectacled underground doctor cringe in surprise as he opened his door, revealing a frowning Shizuo and a grumpy, pale Izaya.

"Izaya, Shizuo! What brings you two here? Together, nonetheless?" Shinra asked curiously, as he let his friends inside.

"The Flea got sick, and I thought it would be a good idea to consult you." Shizuo merely shrugged, and Izaya nodded along growling.

"Wait. Shizuo you're concerned over Izaya's health?" Shinra's voice full of stupor and disbelief.

"Yeah, he is. Let's just get over with this." Izaya huffed, a little moody.

"Oh, all right." Shinra nodded taking Izaya in a private room as Shizuo sat on the couch and chatted with Celty.

"So, what are your symptoms?" Shinra asked.

"I threw up every morning for two days now, and become nauseous every time I smell strong food..." Izaya frowned. "Seems as if I would be pregnant, ne? And I've even eaten twice as much than I usually eat."

"Right. The symptoms are pretty similar to those of a pregnant woman," Shinra nodded. "But we can't tell for sure. I need to take a blood sample from you."  
Izaya complied letting Shinra do the job, and when he took enough samples he let the ravenette out in the company of Shizuo and Celty.

[ **You two sure seem oddly close right now...** ] Celty typed as Izaya sat next to Shizuo, tiredly leaning his head at Shizuo's shoulder.

"Well... we kinda always were. Right, Flea?" Shizuo asked, smiling lightly as Izaya nodded solemnly smiling with honest sweetness.

[ **W-W-W-WHAT?! Didn't you two always hate each other?!** ] The Dullahan typed furiously, shaking from shock.

"Mm, it's complicated Celty. We hated each other, but nonetheless were the closest to each other. The two of us are a walking paradox of opposites and similarities." Izaya explained stretching over Shizuo's lap and broad chest like a big cat. Celty tried not to freak out by watching the two of them.  
They sat in awkward silence for a while until Izaya fell asleep on Shizuo.

[ **You really do care about him don't you?** ] Celty asked waving her phone in front of the blonde's eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I dunno how or why, but I do." He responded, smiling fondly at the sleeping informant draped over him like a blanket. "I wonder what made him sick..."

"Well... " Coughed a sudden voice behind them. Celty and Shizuo turned to see an ecstatic Shinra. "Technically, Shizuo it was you who made Izaya sick."

"Huh? How?" Shizuo frowned not understanding a thing.

[Whatever Shizuo did, wasn't done on purpose.] Celty typed, trying to defend Shizuo.

"Well... We'll see about that." Shinra smirked. "At least I assume it was you, Shizuo. It couldn't have really been anyone else." Shinra scowled thinking aloud. "Anyway, wake the sleepyhead up!" Shinra clapped cheerfully. Obeying, the ex-bartender gently shook the sleeping ravenette up, who sat up yawning.

"What is it, now?" He growled lightly, and upon seeing Shinra, he became slightly suspicious. "Yes Shinra? Did you find the answer to what made me sick?"

"Aah~ definitely~!" The bespectacled doctor chirped, handing a few sheets of papers to Izaya. The lithe framed male examined the papers frowning more and more deeply as he read on, muttering something incoherent through clenched teeth. "I believe the culprit was Shizuo, was he not?"

"Yes, Shinra. Shizuo's the culprit." Izaya responded after a while blushing lightly as Shinra squealed an 'I knew it!'.

"Can I know what the hell are you charging me with?" Said blonde growled slightly irritated. "And Shinra stop squealing like a damn teenage girl!"

"Okay, sorry!" Shinra said grinning, not seeming to be sorry at all.

"Well... Shizu-chan..." Izaya started, sighing and smiling lightly. "You got me pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Allrighty, sorry for the delay, here is my next chapter ^^. I hope all of you'll enjoy it, and I'm actually thinking to wrap it up and kinda finish the story in a few chapters and an OMAKE,**  
 **but if you guys want it to continue please tell me in your reviews. ^^ Thanks and enjoy~**

Chapter 6

"Well... Shizu-chan..." Izaya started, sighing and smiling lightly. "You got me pregnant."

"Wh-what?!" Shizuo blinked after a minute of silence. "Y-you're pregnant?!"

"Yeah, you protozoa, you got me pregnant." Izaya sighed rolling his eyes dramatically.

"But..." Shizuo blinked again, clearly remembering to have used a condom during their encounter. "We used protection."

"Yeah, but condoms can break, you know?" Shinra chirped grinning from ear to ear, making Shizuo growl and blush furiously.

[ **So... are you going to keep it?** ] Celty typed after she got over her initial shock.

"Well..." Izaya shrugged. "For me it would kinda be a nuisance, because it interferes with my work. At least that would be my hypothetical response to this situation." He said with a dignified tone. "But," he raised his hand to signal he hadn't finished. "I need time to think, now that the situation isn't hypothetical, but real."

"All righty, but I can give you at most only a week or two." Shinra said. "If you wan't an abortion, I want to be over with it quickly, then cry my heart out."

"What do you mean by that, Shinra?" Shizuo frowned.

[ **He means that the two of us can't have kids, and he would be pretty sad, if you let this chance go.** ] Celty typed, her shoulders slightly hung, as if she felt guilty for no being able to give Shinra babies.

"Why not adopt a few?" Izaya asked getting up. "There are several kids who are orphans and need parents."

"True, Izaya. We'll think about it, but still, I hope you'll keep the baby." Shinra said smiling as he handed a sack full of pills and instructions to Izaya.

"We'll see, Shinra." Shizuo said, standing up. Waving he left the doctor's house along with Izaya.

"Ne~, Shizu-chan. Let's go to my house. We need to talk this through in private." Izaya suggested, pointing towards his house. The blonde nodded, and they headed towards the black haired male's apartment.

Once they reached their destination, Izaya locked the door, and thanked whoever was in the sky, for he fortunately gave Namie the day off a few days ago when he started feeling sick. Otherwise it would have been pretty awkward sending her away, because of private matters that needed to be discussed with his so called enemy.

Anyways, Shizuo sat on the couch, and waited for the informant to join him.

"Listen, Iz." Shizuo cleared his throat. "I would prefer keeping the baby, but —"

"Shush, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered placing his index finger on Shizuo's lips. "Look. First things first. Let's think of the disadvantages." He sat in the ex-bartender's lap, making himself comfortable. "First. It would totally mess up my work, I'd have to take a really long holiday, and Orihara Izaya never takes a holiday. Not even a short one. Plus if I take a holiday, people will start getting curious, and might come after me and realize what's happening. And they might use this against me. They might even kidnap our baby of they see the chance. And I don't want that. Then. I'm going to get fat, and I'm going to get serious cramps. Other than that I'm going to have cravings. And damn mood swings. I might be angry with you in a second for nothing, then I might cry on your shoulders until I fall asleep." He thought for another few seconds, and he suddenly had a horrified expression. "Holy shit I'm gonna have boobs and I'm gonna lactate!" To top it off, he even blushed at the thought, which made his expression even cuter.

This made Shizuo burst out laughing. Izaya looking horrified and hurt, started hitting Shizuo's chest as a lame attempt to stop his laughing. This went on for a few minutes until Izaya decided to slap the blonde hard on the face. This did work. Albeit just a little.

"Oh my god, Izaya!" Shizuo breathed as he finally managed to stop his laughter. "Okay. Can you even say an advantage to this whole thing?" He asked seriously. He really did want to keep the baby.

"Mm~. Well..." Izaya pondered for a minute. "Hey, I won't have my period!" He exclaimed delighted. This exclamation made Shizuo blush deeply.

"Izaya, mind not making me embarrassed?" Shizuo asked blushing and covered his face with his hands.

"Aww, Shizzy, c'mon!" Izaya laughed ruffling the soft blond tufts.

"Any other advantages besides that?" Shizuo asked kissing Izaya's cheeks.

"Lemme see~... Oh right! I gotta pester you for nine long months, because if we keep the baby you're moving here. There's no way you won't. I'm not doing this alone, because I don't wanna get up at two a.m. to buy the food I crave for. I'd much rather send you to buy me the stuff while I sleep."

"Gee thanks." The blonde snorted shaking his head. He had one hell of a year in front of him, that's sure. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. You'll give me tons of massages and from the fourth month, which is the second trimester, we'll be having a lot of sex because I'll be extremely horny~." Izaya smirked licking Shizuo's ear earning a little gasp.

"Why? I mean can't we have sex also in the first trimester?" The debt-collector frowned.

"Nope, otherwise I might risk miscarriage." The ravenette shrugged.

"I see. So... Do we keep the baby or not?" Shizuo asked timidly, and Izaya sighed. He sat thinking in the larger male's lap as he thought through a few things.

"I have a few conditions." He finally said. "If we keep the baby..." He spoke slowly, forming his thoughts properly. "Then first of all, you have to move in with me. Second, you'll quit smoking the soonest as possible, or else you can't be near me. Third, when I start showing you'll have to do my work and be my bodyguard." Izaya raised his hand as Shizuo was about to interrupt him. "Fourth, you'll have to massage me and get me anything and everything I crave when I want it. Plus, on the second trimester sex whenever and wherever I want it. 'Kay?"

"All right. But how will I continue your work?" The Fortissimo frowned. "And I'll have to quit smoking?"

"Yeah. And don't worry. I'll always tell you detailed instructions on what to do. For example, spy this man or sell this information at this place to that man. Got it?" The ravenette explained poking the blonde's cheeks, who nodded.

"But still... No smoking?" The poor brute looked like a kicked puppy. Izaya laughed and shook his head.

"No. And I'd rather you not smoke until the end of your life. It's dangerous for the kid and me too. Plus it's a bad habit. You can't set a bad example for our baby now, can you. Plus of it's so addictive, or essential for your calmness, how about getting addicted to something else?" Izaya inquired lightly nipping the blonde's adams apple.

"Like what, Flea?"

"Like kissing me? Oh and immediately get rid of that nick name, Shizu-chan." Huffed the smaller male.

"Kissing you sounds good, and might work. But I won't get rid of the nickname, because you won't get rid of my nickname." Shizuo smirked eliciting a light growl from Izaya.

"All right, all right. So, do you agree to my conditions?" Izaya asked after a few moments of silence.

"Do I even have to tick the part 'I have read and agree to the above terms and conditions', or is it enough is I say yes?" The blonde asked back with a childish smile.

"Ha, ha, ha. Do you take me for a damn computer?! No better. For a program you have to register to?!" Izaya grumbled. "A simple yes and a kiss is sufficient."

"Then yes. I agree and the baby is kept." Shizuo grinned leaning close and sealed Izaya's pouty lips with his own for a small, chaste kiss, that melted Izaya into a puddle of blushing goo, due to it's honesty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello~ sorry guys for not posting at all, I was swamped with life and school unfortunately... whatev xD so here is the newest chapter and actually the end of the story is not so far :D  
** **hope you guys will like it (^V^)/**

Chapter 7

"Nnnh." Izaya groaned, as he reached out to switch the alarm off. "Wakey wakey, Shizu-chan, we gotta meet Shinra." He slurred out, trying to bring himself to get out of the warm and snuggly cocoon of blankets he shared with Shizuo.

"Mmmh, but Flea, it's six in the morning!" The blonde yawned draping an arm around the lithe waist of the informant, trying to keep him from leaving.

"I know, but Shinra needs to make tests." Izaya sighed sliding out of the bed despite Shizuo's fruitless attempts on keeping him in. As soon as he stood up, he felt nasuea biling up. He ran into the bathroom, and puked his guts out, with Shizuo still snoring in the room. Sighing he washed his mouth with minty mouthwash and went back to the room.

"Come on, Shizzy, I just puked my intestines out and you're still sleeping!" The only reply he got was a grunt from the big pile of blanket in the bed. Shaking his head in defeat, Izaya went in the kitchen and started making breakfast for the two of them. Shizuo meanwhile finally got up and took a long shower, washing his hair too. By the time the blonde had finished his shower and rushed into the dining room, Izaya had already eaten his breakfast.

"Hurry up, Shizu-chan. Shinra said that other than making the tests, he wanted to ask us advice on something. And it's already seven o'clock." The ravenette said sitting on the couch. The blonde just nodded, and ate the breakfast as fast as he could, without getting an indigestion.  
They soon got dressed, and headed towards the bespectacled male's house.

"Oh, hey!" Shinra chirped opening the door just before the two most dangerous couple could knock. He let them in, and ushered Izaya in a private room. While Izaya was having tests taken by Shinra, Shizuo waitid patiently chatting with Celty. A half an hour later the doctor and the pregnant informant entered the living room.

"So?" Shizuo asked, looking up.

"Everything's fine and I got a lost of dos, don'ts, musts and musn'ts." Izaya replied. "So, Shinra, what did you need advice on?"

"Celty, tell them~!" The doctor squeeked excitedly.

[ **So, we were thinking about adopting a baby... We just wanted you to escort us.** ] The headless fairy typed.

"Oh, wow." Was the Fortissimo's intelligent reaction.

"Oh, that's nice! Though can we eat something first? I'm starving." Izaya said smiling lightly. Shinra nodded, and noticing Izaya's smile he whispered to Celty.

"He has changed, hasn't he." The doctor muttered.

[ **Yeah, he has. He has become much more human and docile.** ] Typed the Dullahan, and the doctor nodded. They spent an hour talking over the big breakfast Shizuo and Celty prepared. After that, they went down in order to pick up Shooter, Celty's horse, who transformed himself into a car so as to be able to carry the four people. The headless rider drove them to an orphanage, which also housed disabled children.

"We want to adopt a two year old mute child called Tsugaru." Informed Shinra getting out of the car. "He is half german."

"How does he look?" Inquired Shizuo entering the building.

[ **He has an adorable face, huge tufts of puffy blonde hair and insanely cute babyblue eyes.** ] Celty wrote, showing the screen to everyone.

"That must be cute." Izaya commented. He wondered whether his kids will be cute too.

"Yeah, he is, and he kinda looks like Shizuo." Shinra added happily. They entered the nursery room, which was full of toddlers. A small little child, who sat in the corner immediately perked up as he saw the door opening. His lips stretched wide with silent laughter, he ran towards Shinra and Celty, tackling their legs.

"Oh, hey here you are, Tsugaru!" Shinra smiled as Celty picked the blonde little boy up in her arms. "Say hi to your auntie and uncle!" The bespectacled man added as he pointed towards Izaya and Shizuo.

"Hello little boy." The taller, blonde male greeted. Tsugaru smiled a toothy grin as he stretched his arms towards Shizuo and Izaya, grabbing their fingers.

"What a good mannered boy, he even shakes hands." Izaya cooed ruffling the small baby's hair, whose eyes shone brighter at the shower of love he got.  
They were soon seated at the director's desk, signing tons of papers, answering questions about their home and jobs. Finally after two hours they could leave, Shinra and Celty carrying their new family member along.

From then on, Shizuo and Izaya frequently visited the doctor, not only because of the tests but also because of Tsugaru. The mute toddler was always happy seeing his uncles, and enjoyed poking Izaya's growing abdomen. As weeks morphed into months, Izaya gradually stopped going outside due to his growing stomach. Gossips started sweaping through the underground as people noticed Izaya's growing absence, and Shizuo's frequent visits as he did Izaya's work. Another thing that happend, was that when it was absolutely must to leave house, Izaya disguised himslef as a girl, and posed as Shizuo's girlfriend. This too caused a great wave of gossips sweap through the city. Either way their first few months wasn't that hard despite the awful morning sicknesses and Izaya's growing horniness. It soon came out that he was bearing twins, which made Shizuo cook more for the pregnant informant who had no other choice but to eat everything. His cravings weren't too bad, though. He mostly craved chocolate, and strawberry flavoured milk with vanilla ice-cream. Hos moodswings weren't unbearable either, they jist made him seem spigjtly out of character. Which he kinda was. During the second trimester Izaya's stomach swelled more, and he even started growing breasts much to his dismay. Though thanks to his growing horniness, the debt collector indulged him nearly every time, and when he didn't Izaya made sure to bother him in an ungodly hour of the night, sending him out to buy anything he craved. Not toention his moodswings got worse and came more frequently, especially when he jad to start wearing maternity clothes. He through numerous fits about his figure amd weigh, while Shizuo tried to convince him in vain that he wasn't fat, jist round with two little babies inside. Let's not even talk about the part when the twins started kicking around the begining of the fourth month. Izaya nearly had his ribs broken as the babies inherited some of their father's strength. And around the sixth month, the soon-to-be parents started painting the babies' bedroom all pink, as according to Izaya, they liked that colour regarding their gender as it turned out that one of them was a boy and the other one an intersex. Call it a mother's intuition or not, but if you ask them whether they want their bedroom blue or green, and give no reaction and when you ask them if they wanted their bedroom pink they start kicking and practicing freaking saltos worth performing in a circus due to happiness, it's pretty obvious what they wanted. Celty and Shinra helped picking out the furnitures and clothes for the twins too. By the middle of the third semester the room was ready. Apropo, the third semester. Shizuo thought he would go crazy by the time the babies were born. Izaya had really dizzying moodswings by now, starting to cry at every little thing that didn't go according to plans, and clung to the blonde everytime, soaking his clothes with tears, much to the taller male's chagrin. Furthermore, Izaya started having more and more cramps, especially in his lower back and feet. Poor Shizuo had to massage him nearly every hour by the ninth month.

"Do you want anything else?" The blonde asked as he handed the cup of water to the ravenette sitting in the bed. It was already late in the night, and the nine months were nearly over.

"No thanks." Izaya took the glass and gulped the water down. "Mind helping me lay down? The babies are heavy." The pregnant male groaned as the blonde helped him down, laying next to him.

"When are they due? Did Shinra mentione a date?" Shizuo asked draping an arm around the swelling abdomen immediately feeling a few soft kicks.

"At the 23rd of October. In two weeks." The ravenette replied snuggling up to the bigger male.

"Wow. It's gonna be so soon." Mused the blonde fondly. Izaya nodded contentedly and fell asleep along Shizuo, both exited at the thought of their babies being born so soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Soo sorry for the wait! Guys here is my latest chapter. The story is nearing to an end, and I hope you enjoyed my story! By the way sorry for the mistakes and please review :3**_

"Izaya, the babies will probably come soon." Shinra said. Izaya was at his house, having ultrasounds performed on him. "We need to decide whether you want to have a C-section performed, or do you want to give birth naturally."

"I'd prefer naturally. I'd rather spare my flawless skin from getting a scar." Izaya replied after a short pause. "Plus I can deal with pain pretty easily." He added.

"Very well. If my estimations are correct, your babies will be due in a week or two." Shinra chirped. "I'll be sure to make my scedule free for the next three weeks just to be sure."

"Thanks, Shinra." The informant said as he sat up and wiped off the cold gel off his stomach. Shinra helped him waddle out in the living room, where Celty and Shizuo were waiting playing with the small Tsugaru.

[ **Well? When are the babies due?** ] Celty typed showing the screen for everyone to see whilst patting the golden head of her son in Shizuo's arms.

"In a week or two." Replied Izaya a small smile gracing his features.

"Oh, that's soon." Shizuo blurted shocked at the fact that soon, he will be a father.

"Celty dear, will you help me in giving birth to the twins?" Shinra asked enthusiastically, helping Izaya to sit down on the couch.

[ **Sure, but more importantly what will the names be?** ] Celty asked tapping on her screen, taking Tsugaru in her arms.

"The one which is born first will be Psyche and the other one will be Delic." Shizuo said sitting next to Izaya. He gingerly placed a hand on the ravenette's large abdomen, instantly feeling a few kicks from the twins.

[Those sure aren't common names. Though they do have a nice ring to it. Will they have Heiwajima as their family name or will it be Orihara?] The dullahan inquired. Shinra in the meantime brought Tsugaru his baby food and started feeding the toddler.

"It will be Heiwajima." Izaya replied immediately, his eyes gleaming as he looked at his stomach, making the blonde Fortissimo smile fondly.

"Well, that's nice!" Shinra chirped happily. He gave Izaya his last pack of parental vitamins, and after a short chat they decided that Izaya and Shizuo will live at Shinra's house for the remaining two weaks, so the doctor can kep an eye on the pregnant informant.

Those days passed quickly, with Shinra and Celty helping Izaya to walk around while Shizuo busied himself in the kitchen, cooking for all of them and keeping an eye on Tsugaru. Towards the last days of the week, Izaya started having contractions, as the babies wanted to see the world as soon as possible.

One evening, Shizuo helped Izaya into the bath and joined him. They eventually started taking baths together, Izaya finding it much easier to get clean with the blonde's help.

"Shizu-chan could you rinse my back with the sponge?" The ravenette asked handing over the sponge to the Fortissimo.

"Just let me get some soap on it." The blonde said complying. As he started rubbing Izaya's small back, he noticed him shudder and gasp. "What's the matter, Flea?" Shizuo asked, concern filling his voice. Izaya didn't reply, he just cringed, cluthing the lower part of his abdomen, gasping as a moan of pain left his lips. "A contraction?" The taller male asked, eyes widening.

"'Tis stronger than the previous ones." The ravenette managed to say between clenched teeth. "I think they're coming, Shizu-chan." Izaya gasped in pain as another wave of contraction hit him. Shizuo immediately stood up, and with a robe hastily tied around him, he ran out calling for Shinra.

"SHINRA!" He yelled panting. "Izaya just had two contractions!"

"Oh, dear, it's time!" The bespectacled man gasped excitedly. "Celty help me prepare the bed for the delivery with all needed items! Shizuo quickly bring Izaya to the room!" The doctor ordered hastily rushing off to his lab room to prepare everything that was needed while Celty hastily put Tsugaru in his crib with some toys and hastily shuffled back to help Shinra. Shizuo ran back, and helped a pale and trembling Izaya into a robe and hurried into the room, placing him on the bed.

"Okay Izaya, your contractions have to come every five minutes in order to start the delivery." Shinra said pulling on sterilized nitril gloves. He handed a pair of them to Celty too, who quickly pulled them on. Soon Izaya's contractions came every two minutes and Shinra started the delivery process with Celty's help, while Shizuo held Izaya's hand and encouraged him to push.

"Just a little more Izaya!" Shinra said excitedly. "Once the head is out it will be easier to push the rest of the baby out!"

Izaya nodded, moaning in pain as beeds of sweat trickled down his temples. With two more pushes whilst squeezing Shizuo's left hand to a point were there was something that cracked, the baby's head was out.

"You're doing great! Just a little more and the whole body will be out!" Shinra stated encouragingly. A panting Izaya glared at him, and with a few more pushes and gasps the baby was out.

"It's out!" Shinra yelled with mirth, and Izaya slumped into Shizuo's waiting arms trying to calm his heaving chest and listened to the newborn's wailings. The doctor cut the umbilical cord, and with the help of Celty he measured the baby boy.

"You did it Flea." Shizuo murmured into the ravenettes ears.

"Yeah, but still one more to go." Izaya chuckled. "By the way did I crack something in your hand?"

"Yeah, you broke a few bones in my right hand." The blonde chuckled. "Where did you get the power to do that?"

"Adrenaline probably." Izaya chuckled lightly. Shinra and Celty came back holding the baby.

"So your baby is 1,08 kg, 45 cm and the gender is intersexual just like you Izaya." Shinra said smiling as he held out the crying baby to the parents. Gingerly taking the raven haired newborn in his arms Izaya started breasfeeding him.

"He will be Psyche Heiwajima." Shizuo said with a fond smile as he stroked the suckling baby. Shinra nodded happily and made the necessary documents.

[ **Just one more to go!** ] Celty typed and showed the screen to the information broker.

"Right. Can't wait." Izaya said with a small laugh. The secind baby decided to come out three minutes later. Celty put Psyche on anotger bed untill the second baby's birth went down. Izaya succesfully managed to further damage Shizuo's already broken hand while giving birth.

"It's over!" Shinra yelled as the second baby came out completely. "You did it Izaya! Your second baby is born!" The doctor grinned cutting the umbilical cord and went to measure the baby. He soon came back and handed the baby to Izaya. "The baby is a male, 1,3 kg and 53 cm. His name will be Delic, right?"

"Yes. Delic Heiwajima." Izaya muttered taking the baby and feeding him on his other snall breast.

"Before you leave, let me bandage Shizuo's poor left hand. And right now you need to rest." The bespectacled man said with a smile. Izaya nodded and after Delic was fed he fell asleep along with the twins. Shinra quickly made an x-ray of Shizuo's hand and it turned out that his left hand was splintered.

"He is exhausted, isn't he." Shizuo chuckled as Shinra patched his hand. He had a soft look in his amber eyes as he gazed at his sleeping family.

"Giving birth to a child alone is exhausting. It is twice as tyring to give birth to two babies." Shinra nodded with a kind smile. "I'll prepare another bed for you here, so you can sleep here." He added once he finished bandaging his splintered hand.

"Thanks." The blonde smiled. Once the bed was prepared next to Izaya's and the twins he lied down and fell asleep immediately, not noticing Celty and Shinra snapping photos of their sleeping forms.


End file.
